1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) assembly, and more particularly, to a PDP assembly including a short circuit preventive unit for preventing a tape carrier package from short circuiting.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) assembly is a flat display device in which a plurality of discharge electrodes are formed on opposing substrates. A predetermined voltage is applied across a discharge space between the substrates to generate a discharge, which excites discharge gas to emit ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet rays excite a fluorescent layer, which emits visible light as its energy level decreases.
The PDP assembly may be manufactured by separately producing and then combining a front panel and a rear panel. A chassis base is installed behind the combined panels, and a driving circuit unit, which transmits electric signals between the panels and the driving circuit unit, is mounted on the rear of the chassis base. Then, the resultant structure is installed inside a case after a testing process.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional PDP assembly 100 includes a PDP 101 having a front panel 102 and a rear panel 103 coupled with the front panel 102, a chassis base 104 adhered to a rear surface of the PDP 101 by an adhesive member 105 and supporting the PDP 101, a cover plate 106 installed at top and bottom portions of the chassis base 104, and a tape carrier package 107 arranged between the chassis base 104 and the cover plate 106. The tape carrier package 107 includes a driving integrated circuit (IC) 108 and a flexible film 109 covering a lead connected to the driving IC 108.
In the conventional PDP assembly 100, the PDP 101 generates heat during operation. The heat may be dissipated to the outside through the chassis base 104 via the adhesive member 105, which functions as a heat conductive medium.
Here, the driving IC 108 of the tape carrier package 107 also generates heat during operation. The heat generated from the driving IC 108 may be dissipated to the outside through an end 104a of the chassis base 104 and the cover plate 106.
However, the conventional PDP assembly 100 may experience the following problems.
Since the driving IC 108 generates a considerable amount of heat while the PDP assembly 100 operates, if the heat is not sufficiently dissipated to the outside, the driving IC 108 may be damaged due to overheating.
To prevent this situation, the chassis base 104 may be formed contacting a side of the tape carrier package 107, and the cover plate 106 applies a predetermined pressure to the other side of the tape carrier package 107 with a heatproof sheet 110 arranged therebetween.
However, since the pressure transmits to the film 109, the end 104a of the chassis base 104 and the film 109 may interfere with each other. Consequently, curves or foreign matter of the chassis base 104 may rip the film 109, thereby resulting in the film 109 being disconnected or short circuiting.
Furthermore, a raw aluminum material is blanked and formed to fabricate the aluminum chassis base 104. Then, the aluminum material is leveled and cut. Strong pressure is applied to the aluminum material during the fabrication process. Thus, conductive foreign matter may be generated in the aluminum material. If the conductive foreign matter remains on a surface of the tape carrier package 107 contacting the chassis base 104, the film 109 may short-circuit, particularly if it is ripped.